


Avenging Sweeney

by CountessKaru



Category: Original characters - Fandom, sweeney todd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Murder, Mystery, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessKaru/pseuds/CountessKaru
Summary: Follows shortly after the Film Sweeney ToddSandra Todd, the unknown first born of Sweeney Todd, breaks out of the orphanage she had been in since she was a baby, in search of finding her long lost father (Benjamin Barker)Follow Sandi as she learns the truth about her family.





	1. Breaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is petty much an old piece of work I have been working on since like 2010, and a couple of years ago I rewrote it, touching parts up and trying to make it better. Its done now, and Its been posted on Deviant Art and FanFiction. I'll update chapters whenever, or as soon as I can, depending on how well it does here :3

Sandra Todd,prefered to be called Sandi, had been 16 years old when she decided to  
break free of the hellhole orphanage she had been living in for heaven knows how long. She  
completely hated it there. She finally chose that this was the night to esacpe. When the  
night came, she'd be long gone.

That evening the girl had began to pack her things. Everything she loved and needed, into  
the bag it went. Her knee length brown hair was tied back into a braid. There was one girl  
Sandi hated to leave. Her best friend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth had known Sandi had wanted to  
escape, and was helping her along the way.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Sandi."

"I am going to miss you too, Elizabeth. I only wish you would come along..."

"You know that I would. I'm just too afraid. Think of me, Sandi. I'll look for you when I 

get out of this place. "

"I'll do the same, please take care." Sandi hugged Elizabeth tightly, and climbed up to  
the window. Elizabeth handed her bag. The rest of the group had been sleeping. Sandi waved  
before jumping out of the window.

Sandi walked from the orphange. She had been around, finally getting into London. She  
really had no idea where she came from, or where she was headed. She wanted to find her  
father, or mother or even her little sister. She hoped the best for them. She walked on  
until the morning. She remembered the name of her father. Benjamin Barker. The name flew  
through her head all the time. She wondered how he looked. If she looked like her mother  
or her father the most. She day dreamed about the father she dreamed of. The mother she  
longed for. A little sister. The dream ended when she crashed into a young boy.

"Ow." The boy said.

"Oh, goodness! I am so very sorry!" She exclaimed. " My name is Sandi Barker." Everything  
else the girl said was a blur to the boy. 'Why do I know that  
name? Barker?' 

"Excuse me, ma'am. What did you just say? I was thinking... My name is Toby."

"Pleasure, Toby. I'm looking for someone. My father, Benjamin Barker."

'That name again. Where have I heard it again?' Toby thought. Suddenly, he remembered  
Pirelli. His past "master." 'He was always talking about how much Mister T looked like  
some guy named Benjamin Barker. Missus Lovett also talked about him once I think...'

"Hello? "

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really have no idea, ma'am. " Toby then scurried off, even though the  
boy really had no where to go. Sandi looked up realizing she was in front of a building,  
looking like a place to buy food, as the title was "Mrs Lovett's Meat Pies." 'Well, I am a  
little hungry...' She thought to herself before walking into the building. Not a single soul was around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight gore.
> 
> Sandi finds out about her mother and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another "old" chapter...

"Hello?" Sandi called out as she walked around the pie shop. 'Surely someone is around, right? The door wasn't locked, it has to be open.

Sandi kept walking until she appeared to be in a little homey part of the shop. It looked like a living room or parlor to someone's house. 'Maybe it belongs to the owner...?' Sandi wondered as she walked to a desk, opening the drawers. "Forgive me if I'm a bit nosy..." She suddenly found newspaper clippings

about Benjamin Barker. She knew her father had been arrested, but wasn't sure why or for how long. She read over each one carefully, noticing a black and white photo on the cover of a man. "This must be him." She smiled softly, before a journal caught her eye. "Pardon my intrusion... " She opened the  
journal, which belonged to a "Nellie Lovett" and read over a few entries of the past few weeks.

**Dear Journal,

A man who once was Benjamin Barker walked into my shop saying he escaped prison and came back to London with a sailor lad. He goes by Sweeney Todd now. **

"I wonder how close I am to figuring out where and who my father really was. And what about my mother." Her thoughts ended by a smell most fowl.

She scowled,putting the newpaper clippings into her bag and followed the scent. The smell led her to the cellar door. Opening the door, the smell got worse. She covered her nose, wondering what that could be coming from. Down she went, then looking around. She then noticed what looked to be a fire pit. 'Maybe it can help me see better.' she thought as she walked closer, but was completely alarmed when she had slipped on something, falling on her back. She winced slightly, feeling something on her hands. Looking at them, they were red. Blood red. She sniffed it. "Blood?" When she got her barrings, she Continued Down the Stairs where the Stench smelled even Worse. "yuck!" She Yelled "What the hell is that Horrid Stentch!" She Continued looking around... 

She saw straight ahead a great big Fire pit. almost like an Oven. and Meat grinder. She walked over towards the Oven type thing but nearly slid on something. She screamed Then noticing the floor was red. Bloody Red. She reached down and touched it. The Smelt it.

"Blood." When she got her bearings, she carefully stood up and opened the fire pit door. The room lit up and Sandi turned around. Her brown eyes grew wide, as a man lie dead on the floor, a dead woman in his arms.


End file.
